Set me free
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ino viu algo que não devia. Agora precisa de protecção policial. A sua vida está nas mãos do agente da policia, Inuzuka Kiba.
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma fic para alegrar os leitores.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

A loira estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos daquela noite. O policia na sua frente tentava fazê-la falar mas não conseguia.

Policia: Menina Yamaka, tem de ter calma. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

Yamanaka Ino, modelo mais famosa do momento. Tinha acabado de testemunhar um homicidio e estava demasiado assustada para falar.

Policia: Se não nos contar não vamos puder evitar que isto volte a acontecer. Comece do inicio.

Ino: Bem…

_**Flashback on:**_

Ino tinha voltado para trás naquela noite. Tinha recebido uma mensagem da agente. A mensagem dizia que o fotógrafo que ela gostava não estava disponivel para a próxima sessão. Entrou no gabinete do director da agência de modelos já preparada para começar a esbravejar.

Ino: Preciso que telefones ao outro fotógrafo e…

BUM!

O homem caiu no chão sem vida e ela gelou tremendo por todos os lados. O atirador não a viu até que ela gritou. Só se lembrou de fugir, o atirador perseguiu-a mas Ino conseguiu esconder-se. Telefonou para a policia logo de seguida.

_**Flashback off.**_

Ino: Posso ir para casa?

Policia: Menina Yamanaka, você precisa de protecção policial. Vamos designar um policia para a proteger.

Ino: Desculpe? Eu não preciso de protecção de ninguém. – exaltada.

Policia: O atirador viu a sua cara. Você pode identificá-lo e acredite que vai vir atrás de si. – tentando acalmá-la.

Ino: Eu não preciso da protecção de ninguém.

Ela saiu da sala e de seguida da esquadra não reparando que estava a ser seguida de perto por uma carrinha.

Na esquadra, na zona das secretárias um moreno preenchia relatórios. Olhos escuros e selvagens, tatuagens em cada lado do seu rosto e uma no braço escondida pelas mangas da camisa, camisa esta era fina o suficiente para ver os musculos salientes do peito do homem.

…: Kiba. – outro homem chamou. – Tenho trabalho para ti.

Kiba: Naruto, eu estou a nadar em relatórios. Não podes pedir a outra pessoa? Á mais policias nesta esquadra. –continua com os olhos postos nos relatórios.

Naruto: Mas nenhum é melhor guarda costas que tu. – atira uma pasta para cima da mesa.

Kiba: Naruto, não precisas de me lamber as botas. Diz lá o que tenho de fazer.

Naruto: Tens de proteger uma modelo.

Kiba: Mais uma que se acha a melhor. – abre a pasta.

Naruto: Só sei que ela é importante. – senta-se na beirada da secretária.

Kiba: Whoa! Eu vou ter de proteger a modelo de roupa interior mais famosa do momento? Por esta não estava à espera. E onde é que ela está?

Naruto: Esse é o problema. O chefe disse que ela saiu. Não quer protecção policial. Vais ter de ir atrás dela.

Kiba: Se a rapariga não quer protecção queres que eu faça o quê? Eu não vou atrás dela.

Naruto: Tens de ir. O chefe disse que ela é muito importante e se ela morrer vamos perder a oportunidade de meter o assassino atrás das grades.

Kiba: Ahhhhhh! Merda. Lá vou eu.

O moreno agarrou no casaco de cabedal que estava na cadeira e de seguida na arma que estava na gaveta e saiu do edificio da policia á procura da loira. Ela não podia estar muito longe.

Não muito longe dali Ino caminhava para casa. Só queria escorregar para dentro do pijama,ter uma boa noite de sono e esquecer tudo o que tinha visto. Mas iria ser impossivel as imagens do seu chefe cair no chão com uma bala no meio da testa não saiam da sua cabeça. As ruas estavam desertas, já era tarde. Apenas algumas pessoas e um ou dois casalinhos aos beijos. Preparou-se para passar a estrada mas assim que meteu o pé fora do passeio a carrinha que a seguia ganhou velocidade. Ino paralisou. Só conseguiu fechar os olhos e preparar-se mentalmente para o choque. Um braço rodeou a cintura de Ino e puxou-a para o passeio. A carrinha passou directamente por Ino e pelo dono do braço. Abriu os olhos muito devagar reparou que estava no chão com as costas encostadas a um peito masculino. Corou bruscamente e levantou-se muito depressa. O homem levantou-se também. (**tou farta de escrever homem já toda a gente sabe que o Kiba.**)

…: Não foi nada fácil encontrá-la. Como consegue andar tão depressa nesses saltos de agulha?

Ino: Quem é você? – recua alguns passos.

…: Não precisa de ter medo. Inuzuka Kiba. Ao seu dispor. O meu chefe mandou-me protegê-la.

Ino: Eu disse que não precisava que me protegessem.

Kiba: Se eu não tivesse aparecido a esta hora você era papa esborrachada nessa estrada.

Ino: Não me chame você. Não sou assim tão velha. – vira o rosto.

Kiba: Oiça…- Ino lançou-lhe um olhar. -…Ouve eu não posso fazer nada. Se voltar para trás e disser ao meu chefe que tu não quises-te protecção policial arrisco-me a levar um tiro no meio dos olhos. E não me chames você també. Sem formalidades?

Ino: Sem formalidades. Kiba, eu não preciso que um homem me ande a vigiar como um cão vigia um osso. É para isso que isto serve.

Ino mostrou-lhe um spray pimenta. Kiba começou a rir, a rir tanto que chegou a pensar que ia molhar as calças. A loira olhou-o com uma cara feia como se perguntasse:"Qual é a piada?"

Kiba: Eu acho que esse spray pimenta não faz grandes danos num carro como aquele. Nem num grupo de armas. – continua a rir.

Ino: corada. – Não gozes comigo.

Kiba: Ino, entende uma coisa…Se tu, por obra e divina graça do espirito santo, morreres o assassino vai ficar impune.

Ino reflectiu. Seria assim tão importante que ela fosse protegida? Era verdade que ainda á bocado ela quase morreu. Se não fosse aquele policia a aparecer ela estava morta.

Ino: Está bem. E como fazemos isto?

Kiba: Eu durmo no sofá da tua casa. E não precisas de ficar assustada, eu não sou nenhum tarado que vai andar a meter-se na tua cama ás escondidas.

Ino: Não sei não.

Kiba: Queres falar com o meu chefe para confirmar? – estende-lhe um telemóvel. – Tá a chamar.

Ino falou ao telefone com o chefe de Kiba. Em que o homem lhe explicou o que iria acontecer. Kiba iria "viver" no sofá da casa dela para a puder proteger melhor. Até lhe disse que se ele abusasse muito lhe podia dar um chuto no meio das pernas.

Ino: O teu chefe adora-te. – entrega-lhe o telemóvel de volta.

Kiba: Eu sei que ele adora. O que é que ele disse desta vez?

Ino: Que se abusasses muito para te dar um chuto no meio das pernas.

Kiba: Se quiseres dar tira esses saltos de agulha primeiro.

Ino sorriu e começou a caminhar seguida por Kiba. Quando chegaram a um dos prédios mais luxuosos da cidade entraram e subiram até á cobertura. Quando Ino abriu a porta e acendeu a luz, Kiba quase caiu para trás. Não por causa do luxo mas por causa da desarrumação. Havia roupa, sapatos, revistas de moda e embalagens de comida chinesa espalhados por todo o lado. Como é que uma rapariga com aquela atitude e aquela classe conseguia ser tão desarrumada? Era pior que ele.

Kiba: E eu que pensava que os homens eram desarrumados. O sofá é suposto estar aí no meio?

Ino: É esse ponto verde escondido no meio dos vestidos. Boa noite.

Ela afastou-se para o corredor deixando-o sozinho. Kiba atirou com os vestidos para um lado qualquer, tirou os sapatos e deixou a arma em cima da mesa de centro e deitou-se no sofá. Ia ser uma longa…uma longa quê? Ele nem sabia quanto tempo aquilo ia demorar.

**Dois dias depois.**

Ino: EU ODEIO-TE SEU IDIOTA!

A loira atirou os saltos de agulha á cabeça do moreno. Por pouco escapou. Nestes dois dias o ambiente aqueceu naquela casa. Eram discuções atrás de discuções e coisas voavam sempre. Kiba já dizia que tinha de resistir á tentação de lhe meter uma mordaça e a algemar á cama. (**não levem para o lado errado da coisa.**) No primeiro dia Ino, habituada a andar pela casa de roupa interior, esqueceu-se completamente que tinha um homem a dormir no sofá. Começaram aos gritos. O porteiro até veio ver o que se passava.

Kiba: EU TAMBÉM TE ODEIO SUA LOIRA ESCANDALOSA! QUEM ME DERA NUNCA TE TER CONHECIDO!

Ino: EU ODEIO-TE! NUNCA ME DEIXAS FAZER NADA! PASSO A VIDA FECHADA NESTA CASA!

Kiba: Eu desisto de discutir contigo. Estás pronta? O funeral do teu chefe é daqui a meia hora.

Ino: Pensava que não me ias deixar ir. E os sapatos que atirei á tua cabeça são os que vou usar. – senta-se no sofá.

Kiba agarrou nos sapatos e estendeu-os a Ino para ela os puder calçar.

Kiba: Se tu fores podes identificar o assassino. Se ele te viu vai querer ir lá e acabar contigo de vez. Vão lá estar policias á paisana para te puderem proteger.

Ino: Tu vais lá estar? – corada.

Podia odiá-lo mas sentia-se segura ao lado dele.

Kiba: Vou. Vou estar mesmo ao teu lado. Eu e a minha amiga aqui. – mete a mão sobre a arma.

Ino: Estou pronta.

Os dois fizeram-se ao caminho para o cemitério.

-/-

Pela maneira como eles se conheceram ninguém ia imaginar que iam acabar assim.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Esqueci-me de agradecer no outro capitulo á neechan por me ter dado o titulo. Brigado neechan.

-/-

A tarde já ia longa e toda a gente estava presente no funeral. Fotógrafos, as pessoas da maquilhagem e modelos femininos e masculinos com os respectivos agentes. O caixão era branco e estava rodeado de coroas de flores. O padre dizia os tipicos discursos religiososo em honra do falecido e as pessoas presentes ouviam atentamente. Ino sentiu um friozinho percorrer-lhe a espinha e levantou os olhos do chão olhando para as pessoas na sua frente. Um homem que estava mais atrás chamou-lhe a atenção. O medo preencheu o corpo e a mente da loira e ela apertou com força a mão de Kiba que estava ao seu lado.

Ino: Ele está aqui.

Kiba: Qual deles é Ino?

Ino: Aquele tipo ali atrás. Ele está a ir-se embora.

Kiba fez sinal a uns quantos homens para irem atrás do tipo e quando já ia atrás dele também Ino não deixou.

Ino: Por favor não vás. Eu tenho medo.

Kiba: Ino, está tudo bem. Não precisas de ter medo. Não saias daqui sem eu chegar.

E ele foi atrás do homem deixando Ino sozinha. Ela temeu pela sua vida mas temeu ainda mais pela de Kiba. Porquê ela não sabia, mas se alguma coisa acontecesse aquele retardado ela iria…iria chorar.

Quando Ino deu por si estava sozinha no cemitério á espera que Kiba voltasse, inteiro de preferência.

…: Bem, ele fugiu.

Ino: dá um salto. – Ai que parvo! Ia tendo um ataque. Não me assustes dessa maneira, Kiba.

Kiba: Desculpa.

Ino: Tu estás bem? Andas-te á porrada?

Kiba: Preocupada comigo Yamanaka? Um pequeno contratempo com um amiguinho do tipo.

Ele tinha um lábio cortado e a bochecha vermelha, provavelmente consequência de um murro.

Kiba: Olha lá…-todo convencido. -…porque é que não querias que eu fosse atrás do tipo?

Ino: corada. – Porque se tu, como por magia, morresses quem me ia proteger?

Kiba: Para tua informação, faz parte do trabalho. E á mais policias nesta cidade, não ias ficar desprotegida por muito tempo. Vamos para casa.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para fora do cemitério, quando iam a chegar ao portão do lugar Ino caiu. Tinha partido o salto do sapato e em consequência disso torcido o pé.

Ino: AI! Merda! – cobre a boca com a mão. – Eu não queria dizer isto.

Kiba: risada. – Podes praguejar á vontade. Eu convivo com policias que mandam gente, não é para o trabalho mas é parecido, quando não conseguem abrir as gavetas da secretária. Consegues andar?

Ino levantou-se com cuidado e quando se tentou apoiar no pé quase caiu outra vez, mas Kiba apanhou-a antes disso.

Kiba: Parece que vou ter de te carregar. – ele pegou-a ao colo. – Chiça! Tu és pesada. Pareces um palito mas pesas.

Ino: Hei! Isso não se diz a uma senhora.

Kiba: Se tu fosses uma senhora…- sussurra.

Ino: Disses-te alguma coisa?

Kiba: Não.

Depois de terem ido para o carro, deram a partida para casa. O caminho todo foi passado em silêncio, nenhum dois se atrevia a dizer uma palavra. Quando chegaram a casa Kiba teve de a carregar outra vez.

Ino sentia-se corar cada vez mais, estar tão perto dele fazia o estômago dar voltas e coração saltar. Ter o cheiro do perfume dele tão perto do nariz fazia com que revirasse os olhos. Ter as mãos dele em contacto com o seu corpo fazia-a delirar e pedir por contacto mais próximo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou algumas vezes, estava a ficar louca.

Quando entraram no apartamento de Ino, Kiba caminhou até ao sofá largando Ino violentamente no mesmo.

Kiba: Ups!

Ino: Idiota!

Kiba: Não reclames, já tive de te carregar até aqui acima e não reclamei nada. Tens gelo?

Ino: Não. Usei os últimos cubos hoje de manhã no chá e esqueci-me de fazer mais.

Kiba: Vou ter de ir comprar não é?

Ino: Parece que sim.

Kiba: Ficas bem sozinha por uns minutos?

Ino: Fico. Podes ir descansado.

Kiba: Alguma coisa, telefona. Estou na marcação rápida.

Andou até á porta e quando a abriu deu de caras com duas raparigas. Um loira de olhos verdes e uma de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, ambas vestidas de preto. Pelo aspecto das duas deviam ser modelos também, provavelmente amigas de Ino. Sorriu-lhes e saiu de casa. As duas raparigas olharam para a traseira do rapaz enquanto ele se afastava. Quando o perderam de vista entraram em casa e fecharam a porta.

Ino: Temari. Sakura. Estava mesmo a precisar das minhas amigas.

Temari: Quem era aquele pão que acabou de sair? Algum modelo de roupa interior que eu não conheço?

Sakura: Não me importava nada de fazer uma "sessão" com ele. Se é que me entendem.

Ino: Não se estiquem. Ele está fora dos limites, é um idiota chapado que eu não desejo a ninguém. E vocês não têm namorados? Não deviam andar a olhar para os rabos de outros homens.

Sakura: Amiga, eu tenho namorado mas tenho olhos na cara. Aquilo é um pedaço de mau caminho.

Temari: E o Shikamaru não é bem um namorado. É um casinho.

Sakura: Que tu tás desejosa que se torne sério.

Temari e Sakura sentaram-se junto de Ino e olharam para ela com cara de caso.

Ino: Que foi?

Temari: Quem é ele Ino?

Ino: É um policia.

Sakura: Tu andas a dormir com um policia? Ele usa as algemas? – sorriso malicioso.

Ino: corada. – Não é isso. Eu não ando a dormir com ele, nem quero.

Temari: Mentir é uma coisa feia Yamanaka Ino. Qualquer mulher, desde que não seja lésbica, se tivesse a oportunidade de dormir com ele dormia.

Ino: Mas ele é um idiota. Querem ouvir o resto da história ou não?

Sakura: Fala.

Ino: Na noite em que o chefe morreu eu vi quem foi. E a policia nomeou-o meu guarda costas até ao julgamento.

Temari: Deve ter sido horrivel, Ino.

Ino: Foi. Mas não quero falar disso. Mas só de pensar que podia nunca ter conhecido aquele idiota, estupido, parvo…

Sakura: Tu dizes isso mas ainda vais acabar cama com ele.

Ino: Nunca na vida.

Temari: Pois claro que não.

Naquele momento Kiba entrou em casa com um saco de gelo na mão. As amigas de Ino levantaram-se e despediram-se dela indo em direcção á saida. Kiba foi á cozinha e voltou alguns segundos depois com uns quantos cubos de gelo enrolados num pano. Sentou-se na mesa de centro e pegou no pé de Ino deixando-o repousar na sua perna.

Kiba: Vai doer.

Ino: Eu sei. Despacha-te.

Kiba meteu o gelo no pé da rapariga que soltou um gritinho de dor e agarrou uma das almofadas do sofá com força.

Kiba: Já vai passar. Agarra no saco e mantém isso aí até derreter ou deixares de sentir dor.

Ino: E tu o que vais fazer?

Kiba levantou-se da mesa de centro e á medida que caminhava ia apanhado a roupa espalhada pelo chão. Ino estranhou a atitude dele mas manteve-se calada.

Kiba: Eu vou arrumar o teu apartamento. Já que tu não mexes um cu e a casa é tua.

Ino: Haha!

Depois de organizar as roupas todas num monte, Kiba começou a apanhar as revistas. A primeira que apanhou tinha uma foto deveras provocadora de Ino na capa. Ele corou, realmente a loira era uma mulher linda. O sonho de qualquer homem. Limpou a mente desses pensamentos e virou a capa da revista para ela.

Kiba: Era isto que tu querias ser quando eras mais nova? Querias ser modelo de lingerie?

Ino: Só sou modelo para pagar a faculdade, na verdade eu sou licensiada em medicina. Mas agora não consigo arranjar emprego onde quero e ser modelo paga as contas.

Kiba: Whoa! Por essa não estava á espera.

Ino: Eu não sou uma loira entupida em silicone que sabe somar dois mais dois por acaso. Ah! Merda de entorce.

Kiba largou as revistas e sentou-se na mesa de centro outra vez. Com cuidado pegou na perna da loira deixando o saco de gelo de lado. Começou a fazer uma leve massagem, coisa que fez com que Ino desejasse que ele parasse. Sabia tão bem, e ser ele que estava a fazer sabia ainda melhor. Ino olhou nos olhos do moreno e mordeu o lábio inferior, eram tão animalescos e sedutores. Kiba olhou nos olhos de Ino, eram tão azuis e brilhantes. Sem pensarem começaram a aproximar-se, os lábios estavam apenas a uns centimetros de distância quando…Um telemóvel tocou. Afastaram-se muito corados. Kiba mexeu no bolso das calças e tirou o objecto que interrompeu o que eles estavam a fazer.

Kiba: Naruto baka…- entre dentes. -…o que foi?

Naruto: _Bem, até parece que estavas prestes a beijar alguém._

Kiba: corado. – Diz o que queres de uma vez. Tenho mais que fazer.

Naruto: _Só queria saber se queres vir beber uns copos comigo e com o pessoal. Só homens._

Kiba: Tu estás parvo? Eu não posso deixar a Yamanaka sozinha.

Naruto: _Deixa a mimada por umas horas. Não é por tu a deixares sozinha em casa que ela vai morrer. _

Kiba: Isso dizes tu. Será que devo lembrar o que aconteceu o ano passado?

Naruto: _Não vens, não vens. Desejo-te uma boa noite a falar das últimas tendências da moda._ – desliga.

Kiba: Idiota.

Quando voltou o olhar para Ino ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Kiba: Que foi?

Ino: Mimada? É isso que tu pensas de mim?

Kiba: Não Ino.

Ino levantou-se e coxeando foi para o quarto batendo com a porta do mesmo. Kiba bateu com o punho na mesa de centro e escondeu a cara nas mãos. O problema não era ter ficado chateada, mas sim o que ia acontecer antes de Naruto telefonar. Ele ia beijá-la e só Kami-sama sabe se iam ficar por ali.

Kiba: Eu estou a ficar maluco. Por favor Kami-sama faz com que isto acabe depressa.

-/-

Eu bati o recorde.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

Já era noite, por volta das 22h. Ino recusava-se a sair do quarto, estava magoada por Kiba achar que ela era uma mimada. Kiba tinha tentado enumeras vezes que ela saisse mas nada.

Kiba: Ino. – batendo na porta. – Ino, abre a porta. Tens de jantar.

Ino: Não quero ver-te. Tu és um idiota.

Kiba: Estás a ser infantil.

Ino: Primeiro era mimada, agora sou infantil.

Kiba: Olha, se tiveres fome á comida chinesa na cozinha. Boa noite…boneca.

Tinha ouvido bem? Ele tinha-a chamado de boneca? Primeiro acha que é uma mimada. Depois chama-a de infantil e depois de boneca? Está metê-la doida. Estava a fazê-la pensar coisas que nunca lhe passariam pela cabeça. Ela nunca se tinha sentido assim perto de um homem, tinha tido os seus casos mas nenhum homem a fazia sentir assim. Nenhum homem a tinha feito delirar com o cheiro do perfume, nenhum homem a tinha feito desejar por contacto mais próximo.

Passou horas ás voltas na cama com este assunto na cabeça até que o estômago roncou. Não comia nada á horas. Já era meia-noite. Era incrivel como o tempo voava quando estamos distraidos. Levantou-se da cama e destrancou a porta saindo para o corredor. A televisão estava acesa, estava a passar a repetição das noticias das oito da noite. Falavam do funeral e da noticia do homicidio mas não diziam nada de testemunhas. Provavelmente a imprensa não sabia de nada. Os olhos foram parar ao corpo adormecido no sofá. Andou até ele e sentou-se no espaço livre perto da cintura de Kiba e começou a olhar para ele. Tão fofo, pensou. Começou a desenhar o contorno dos lábios do moreno. Ele realmente era um homem lindo. Os cabelos castanhos no corte rebelde, os olhos selvagens e sedutores e o corpo com musculos salientes por causa do trabalho de policia. Começou a reflectir sobre tudo. Ele era um idiota chapado. Reclamava da desarrumação dela e chamava-lhe de mimada e infantil para depois lhe chamar boneca. Num segundo era querido e fofo no outro era um completo idiota. Mas ela sentia-se segura perto dele, e mais importante de tudo ele fazia-a sentir bem consigo própria. Com ele não precisava de se maquilhar e vestir bem, talvez achasse isto por ele já a ter visto de roupa interior completamente descabelada e sem maquilhagem mas não importava. Era o que pensava.

Kiba remexeu-se no sofá mas não acordou. Ino retirou a mão dos lábios dele e levantou-se, era melhor ir embora antes que o acordasse. Antes de voltar para o quarto, foi até á cozinha buscar comida chinesa.

Quando ouviu a porta fechar-se, Kiba abriu os olhos e sorriu. Sim, ele estava acordado. É um policia tem de ter certos sentidos senão está feito no trabalho. Passou os dedos pelos lábios antes tocados pela pele de veludo da Yamanaka e sorriu ainda mais. Voltou a fechar os olhos e deixou o sono preencher todo o seu ser.

**No dia seguinte.**

Ino acordou com os raios solares que entraram pela sua janela. Afastou os lençóis e saiu do quarto, bocejou algumas vezes antes de chegar á cozinha. Sentou-se na mesa sem sequer olhar para algum lado.

…: Bom dia.

Ino: Vai á merda Kiba. Não estou com paciência para nada.

Kiba: Bem, eu só disse bom dia. Estás de TPM?

Ino atirou-lhe com o bocado de pão o que fez Kiba começar a rir. Por consequência ela riu também. Pela primeira vez em quatro dias eles riram juntos.

Ino: O que vamos fazer hoje? Sentar no sofá e olhar para televisão em silêncio?

Kiba: Não. Hoje pensei numa coisa diferente.

Ino: E essa coisa seria o quê? – intrigada.

Kiba chegou-se perto da mesa e debruçou-se na mesma ficando apenas a centimetros de distância do rosto da Yamanaka. Ino corou ao sentir a respiração do Inuzuka tão perto.

Kiba: Eu não vou estar sempre por perto para te proteger.

Ino: E? Vais ensinar-me a disparar o spray pimenta de diferentes maneiras?

Kiba: Não. Vou ensinar-te a usar uma arma. Por isso vai vestir-te, algo confortável.

Ino: Vais deixar-me sair de casa? Deve tar algum burro caído na estrada.

Kiba: Não, eu acho que o meu colega Naruto não caiu na estrada. Despacha-te. – saí da cozinha.

Ino ficou parva. Como ele ia ensiná-la a usar uma arma? Estava doido só podia.

Depois de Ino ter mudado de roupa e de algumas horas a conduzir, chegaram a um descampado. As ervas estavam amarelas pelo contacto com o sol e havia muito poucas árvores.

Kiba tirou a sua arma do coldre e estendeu-a para Ino. Ela olhou para aquilo com uma cara estranha antes de lhe pegar, de uma maneira completamente desajeitada. Kiba começou a rir, já esperava isto acontecer.

Kiba: Tens de pegar assim. Eu mostro-te.

Ele pegou na arma e fez pontaria a uma árvore não muito longe deles. Disparou alguns tiros fazendo buracos na árvore com pouca distância entre si.

Kiba: Agora faz tu.

Ino voltou a pegar na arma de forma desajeitada novamente. Kiba foi para trás da loira e segurou-lhe nos braços metendo-os na posição certa, fez o mesmo com as mãos. Ino estremacia sempre que as mãos de Kiba lhe tocavam.

Kiba: Apenas, aponta e dispara.

Ino: A minha pontaria é pior que a da minha avó, que Kami-sama tenha a sua alma em decanso.

Kiba foi para junto da árvore e apontou para a mesma. Ino apontou mas quando foi altura de disparar fechou os olhos. Um disparo foi ouvido e de seguida um grito. Ino abriu os olhos, Kiba estava agarrado ao braço e o mesmo deitava um liquido vermelho. Sangue! Largou a arma no chão e correu para ele.

Ino: Kiba! Eu disse antes de sairmos de casa que isto era uma má ideia. Deixa ver.

Kiba: Ino, não é nada. Eu já levei tiros no peito sem colete á prova de balas, isto não é nada. Mete-se um penso rápido e já está.

Ino: Kiba, vamos voltar para casa para eu ver isso.

Kiba: Se tu insistes. Mas aprendi uma coisa hoje.

Ino: E o que seria?

Kiba: Pensar duas vezes antes de te entregar uma arma para as mãos. Má ideia começar com a arma.

Ino soltou uma risasada antes de o ajudar a caminhar de volta para o carro. Apanhou a arma e entregou-a a de volta a Kiba. Ela tinha de conduzir de volta para casa. Durante o caminho Kiba agia como se não tivesse levado tiro nenhum. Ria e conversava com ela.

Quando chegaram a casa Ino obrigou Kiba a sentar-se na mesa de centro enquanto ia buscar uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para ele e abriu a caixa.

Ino: Tira a camisola.

Kiba tirou a camisola que usava. Ino ficou com o olhar vidrado no peito dele. Era coberto de cicatrizes de balas mas os musculos saltavam á vista. Voltou o olhar para a ferida no braço masculino, não era assim tão mau. Bastava desifectar e meter um penso rápido.

Ino: Não é assim tão mau. Basta desinfectar e meter um penso rápido.

Kiba: Eu bem te disse.

Ino desviou o olhar para o outro braço de Kiba. A tatuagem que lá estava chamou-lhe a atenção, ela já tinha visto uma do mesmo género.

Ino: Bonita tatuagem. O meu pai tem uma parecida, ele custumava dizer que umas das melhores altura da sua vida foi o tempo do exército.

Kiba entristeceu de repente. Como dizer a Ino de maneira delicada que não queria falar dessa altura? Só queria esquecer o tempo que esteve no exército.

Ino: Foi uma das melhores alturas da tua vida também?

Kiba: Não quero falar disso.

Ino: Porquê?

Kiba: Porque sim. Não insistas Ino, por favor.

Ele levantou-se da mesa de centro onde estava sentado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Ino: Mas ajuda se falares.

Kiba: MAS EU NÃO QUERO FALAR DISSO!

Ino: NÃO PRECISAS DE GRITAR! – levanta-se.

Kiba: PARECE QUE PRECISO PARA A MINHA RESPOSTA ENTRAR NESSE CÉRBERO DE MODELO ENTUPIDA EM SILICONE!

Ino: COMO É QUE TE ATREVES A DIZER ISSO? FICA A SABER QUE TUDO NO MEU CORPO É VERDADEIRO!

Ela caminhou para perto dele já pronta para lhe pregar um par de estalos. Kiba preveu o ataque da loira e segurou-lhe os braços, mas Ino fez para lá um jogo de pernas que foi impossivel de perceber e os dois acabaram no chão. A loira por cima do moreno, com os rostos muito próximos. Não o beijes Ino. Não o podes beijar, dizia a vozinha interior da loira. Ino calou a vozinha interior e fechou os olhos aproximando-se dos lábios de Kiba. Já estavam a roçar os lábios quando…

DING DONG!

Ino levantou-se muito rápido e Kiba seguiu-lhe o exemplo. Ela já ia abrir a porta mas Kiba disse para esperar, podia ser alguém perigoso á procura dela. Espreitou pelo óculo da porta, á espera no corredor estava uma mulher. Morena com cabelos curtos. Tinha uns óculos de sol na cara e os olhos postos num telemóvel.

Kiba: Conheces uma morena de cabelos curtos?

Ino: Agarrada a um telemóvel? É a Shizune. Minha agente.

Kiba: Eu vou deixar-vos a sós.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu da sala antes que a agente o visse. Quantas menos pessoas soubessem que Ino tinha assistido a tudo melhor. Ter contado ás amigas dela já foi um risco enorme, mas se Ino confiava nelas não havia problema.

Ino: Shizune.

Shizune: Ino querida! – dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ino: O que estás aqui a fazer? – fecha a porta.

Shizune: Vim avisar-te. – olha em volta. – A tua casa está mais arrumada que o custume.

Ino: Avisar-me de quê? – intrigada.

Shizune: Vai haver uma festa para honrar o chefe, hoje á noite.– olha para a mesa de centro e pega no tecido que estava lá em cima. – Querida, isto não é um bocado grande para tu usares?

Ino gelou ao ver que o que Shizune tinha na mão era a camisola de Kiba, deixada ali esquecida.

Shizune: E o que é isto vermelho na manga?

Ino: tira-lhe a camisola da mão. – Am…Em…

Shizune: Não me digas que foi mais um dos teus casos a esquecer-se aqui da roupa? Da última foi das boxers agora da camisola?

Ino: Então, só me querias dizer isso?

Shizune: Sim. Põe-te bonita para esta noite. Vemo-nos na festa. – beija-lhe a bochecha e sai de casa dela.

Ino deixou-se cair no sofá e suspirou de alivio. Seria um milagre se Kiba a deixasse ir á festa. Se a deixasse ir de certeza que ele iria atrás para a vigiar. Kiba veio sentar-se junto dela e pegou na camisola vestindo-a de seguida.

Kiba: Estás pronta para continuar?

Ino: Não vais perguntar sobre o que foi a conversa?

Kiba: Devia perguntar sobre o que era a conversa?

Ino: Não, não. E vamos continuar o quê? Não vamos andar aos tiros na minha casa pois não?

Kiba: Não. Como tu tens a pontaria de uma velha miope, vamos deixar as armas de fora. Vamos treinar a luta corpo a corpo.

Ino: Isso não me vai estragar as unhas ou vai?

Kiba abanou a cabeça num sinal reprovador e levantou-se. Empurrou a mesa de centro para longe deixando um grande espaço entre o sofá e a televisão. Ino levantou-se ficando de frente para Kiba.

Kiba: Muito bem, eu sou tu. Tu és um homem com uma arma. Isto é a arma. – entrega-lhe o comando da televisão. – Dispara.

Ino ficou um bocado á nora mas fez o que ele disse. Assim que levantou a "arma", Kiba desarmou-a e prendeu-lhe o braço atrás das costas.

Ino: Como é que tu…? Estás a magoar-me.

Kiba: larga-a. – Percebeste? Agora tenta fazer o mesmo. Eu sou o homem com a arma.

Ele levantou a "arma" e Ino tentou fazer o que ele fez mas…Kiba saiu vencedor, a cena que podiamos ver era Ino com as costas encostadas no peito de Kiba e o comando da televisão encostado na têmpora esquerda da loira.

Kiba: E agora boneca? – sussurra no ouvido dela.

Ino arrepiou-se. Kiba largou-a.

Kiba: Ok. Vamos tentar outra coisa. Vamos ver se tens força nas mãos. Faz um punho. – mete as mãos abertas em frente ao peito.

Ino começou a socar as mãos dele. Precisava de falar com ele em relação á festa, nem que tivesse de implorar ela tinha de ir.

Ino: Preciso de te pedir uma coisa.

Kiba: Não vai sair coisa boa.

Ino: Posso ir a uma festa hoje?

Kiba: Não. Tu não compreendes que é perigoso?

Ino: pára de socar as mãos dele. – Ainda hoje me levaste a um sitio.

Kiba: Mas esse sitio não tinha ninguém. Onde tu vais de certeza que vai estar a abarrotar de fotógrafos e pessoas que se podem muito bem ser assassinos difarçados.

Ino: Mas que paranóico.

Kiba: Tu não vais a essa festa. Fim de conversa, é muito perigoso.

Ino: GAHHHHH! EU ODEIO-TE!

Ela foi embora e fechou-se no quarto, Kiba soltou uma risada e sentou-se no sofá. Ela estava mesmo maluca se pensava que ele a ia deixar ir a uma festa.

**Mais tarde já de noite.**

Ino abriu a porta do quarto muito devagar. Com os sapatos numa mão e a bolsa na outra ela saiu muito devagarinho para o corredor. Nada de Kiba! Ouviu o chuveiro, ele estava a tomar banho era perfeito para fugir sem ser notada. Se ele pensava que a ia impedir de ir á festa, estava muito enganado.

-/-

Acabou.

A Ino vai-se meter em trabalhos.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

A Ino meteu-se em trabalhos e o super policia tem de a salvar.

-/-

Kiba saiu da casa de banho usando roupa lavada e estava a secar os cabelos com uma toalha. Parou no meio do corredor, a casa estava demasiado silenciosa. Não! Ela não se atreveria, ele pensou. Largou a toalha no chão e andou rapidamente até ao quarto de Ino. Estava aberta. Meteu a cabeça lá para dentro, vazio! Ela atreveu-se mesmo.

Kiba: Tonta, tonta, tonta. Ela vai ver quando eu lhe meter as mãos em cima.

Depois de vestir o casaco, agarrar na arma e nas chaves do carro ele saiu atrás da loira.

**Em algum lugar distante, na festa.**

O recinto estava cheio de gente. Fotógrafos e modelos com os respectivos agentes. Toda a gente a dançar, mas haviam três raparigas no bar que já estavam bebêdas. Ino, Temari e Sakura, as três com excesso de shots de vodka no corpo.

Temari: Eu estou apaixonada. Pronto já disse, estou apaixonada pelo idiota preguiçoso do Shikamaru. – bebe mais um shot.

Ino: Já era altura de admitires.

Sakura: Então e tu ó porca? – bebe um shot.

Ino: bebe um shot. – Eu gosto do Kiba.

Sakura: Isso já nós sabemos. Mas eu nem acreditei quando me disseste que lhe tinhas dado um tiro.

Ino: Eu não lhe dei um tiro mesmo tiro. Foi um tiro de raspão. Eu sinto-me tão bem perto dele. Sinto-me como se pudesse voar. E tenho o desejo enorme de o beijar e…ai vocês sabem.

Sakura: A isso chama-se amor. E HÁ! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tu ias acabar na cama com ele.

Temari: Tem lá calma. Ela não disse que tinha dormido com ele.

Ino: Não dormi com ele. Não é que não queira. Eu gosto mesmo dele e pensar que ele me acha mimada e infantil…ahhh! Não vamos falar disto, vamos dançar.

E de uma maneira completamente descordenada elas foram para a pista de dança. Quando passaram alguns minutos a dançar Temari e Sakura desapareceram. Ino tropeçou num homem enquanto procurava as amigas e quase que caiu. Começou a rir-se que nem uma demente ou que nem uma bebêda.

Ino: Peço tanta desculpa. – a rir.

Homem: Yamanaka Ino?

Ino: Há sua inteira disposição. – continua a rir.

Homem: Venha comigo.

Ino: Ó querido primeiro tens de me pagar uma bebida. Depois vamos onde quiseres.

O homem sacou de uma arma e apontou-a a Ino. A bebedeira passou-lhe logo ali. A alegria provocada pela bebida foi substituida pelo medo.

Homem: Venha comigo agora.

Ino: Não. Eu não vou a lado nenhum.

O homem puxou-lhe o braço.

Homem: Eu acho que não me fiz entender. Venha comigo agora!

Ino começou a pensar numa maneira de fugir, lembrou-se do que Kiba lhe tentou ensinar. Fez o mesmo com o homem que deixou a arma cair no chão, deu-lhe tempo para fugir. Quando já estava perto da saida do recinto outro homem agarrou-a e mais dois vieram para junto dela. O medo cresceu, como ela queria que Kiba estivesse ali para a proteger. Como estava arrependida de ter fugido. Ela tentou resistir mas só fez com que um dos homens disparasse um tiro para o ar. Toda a gente gritou e começou a correr para as saidas. No meio da confusão ela conseguiu soltar-se do homem que a segurava e correu para a saida do outro lado do recinto. Quando já ia no meio do recinto outro homem barrou-lhe o caminho com outra arma apontada a si. Fechou os olhos esperando sentir dor mas nada aconteceu. Quando abriu os olhos o homem estava de joelhos no chão. Ino levantou olhar, Kiba estava lá. Ele tinha vindo salvá-la.

Kiba: Temos de sair daqui agora. Mantém-te baixa e fica atrás de mim. – dispara mais alguns tiros da arma.

De alguma maneira espantosa eles conseguiram sair dali e voltaram para casa.

Assim que entraram em casa da loira, Kiba encostou-a na parede e olhou-a friamente nos olhos.

Kiba: Que parte do "é perigoso" é que tu não percebeste? O que iria acontecer se eu não tivesse aparecido a tempo? Tu estarias morta! Isso era o que teria acontecido.

Ino estava aterrorizada com a reacção dele. Os olhos selvagens e sedutores de que ela tanto gostava estavam cobertos de raiva mas ela pode identificar outro sentimento lá escondido. Medo. Ele teve medo.

Ino: Eu só queria sair um pouco e estar com os meus amigos. Tu não me deixas fazer nada sem ires atrás também.

Kiba: Eu estou a tentar fazer o meu trabalho, que é manter-te viva.

Ino: É isso que eu sou? Um trabalho?

Kiba: Sim Ino, és um trabalho. Depois disto acabar nunca mais te vou ver. E muito sinceramente, espero que acabe rápido.

Ino: Eu odeio-te seu idiota. Quem me dera nunca ter visto aquilo, quem me dera nunca te ter conhecido.

Os rostos dois estão muito próximos e ambos estão com expressões de raiva estampadas. Simultaneamente acabam com o espaço entre si esmagando os lábios. Quanto resistiram sem se beijarem?

As mãos de Ino apertavam com força os fios castanhos dos cabelos de Kiba e as dele entravam por dentro da camisola da loira e acariciavam-lhe a pele. Quando se separaram olharam-se nos olhos e depois de sorrirem voltaram a beijar-se, desta vez com mais desejo e paixão. Kiba deixou que as mãos descem-se até ás coxas da Yamanaka e puxou-a para cima fazendo-a cruzar as pernas em torno da cintura enquanto caminhava para o local mais adequado, o quarto.

Ino soltou uma risada quando o corpo bateu na cama, Kiba ficou em cima dela e tornou a beijá-la. Ino tirou-lhe o casaco de cabedal e atirou-o para qualquer lugar daquele quarto escuro. Kiba deslizou os lábios pela bochecha de Ino até chegar ao ouvido.

Kiba: Isto é tão errado e eu vou ser tão despedido se o meu chefe descobrir.

Ino: Nunca ouviste dizer que o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido? – começa a desapertar-lhe o cinto das calças. – Agora cala-te e volta a beijar-me.

Kiba colou os lábios nos dela e começou a levantar-lhe a camisola, quando terminou a tarefa ficou de joelhos na cama começando a analisar o corpo feminino. O corpo dela encaixava-se perfeitamente no seu, parecia esculpido de propósito para ele. Ino era linda e por esta noite era só dele, dele e de mais ninguém. Ino ficou de joelhos também e começou a puxar a camisola dele para cima. Quando se viu livre do tecido puxou o cinto das calças e atirou-o para longe também. Kiba fez com que ela se deitasse novamente e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ino gemia e chamava o nome dele pedindo por mais. Kiba apenas sorria maliciosamente á medida que ia descendo pelo corpo feminino, quando estava perto da saia fez o caminho de volta para cima parando no ouvido.

Kiba: Tu és linda, Ino.

Ino: Kiba…

Ela começou a acariciar as costas nuas do moreno passando de leve as unhas, acto que o fez gemer baixinho. Quando conseguiu tirar a saia de Ino, Kiba tirou as próprias calças e voltou a dar atenção ao corpo da mulher em baixo de si. Ino estava farta de gemer e chamar o nome dele, resolveu dar o troco. Ficou por cima dele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, foi descendo pelo peito beijando cada cicatriz de bala e cada músculo até chegar perto das boxers. Conseguiu o que queria, fazê-lo gemer. Kiba ficou por cima dela de novo.

Kiba: Chega de brincar. Eu quero-te agora.

**Na manhã seguinte.**

Ino já estava acordada há algum tempo. Estava apoiada no cotovelo e olhava para o homem adormecido ao seu lado. Começou a brincar com o cabelo dele e afastou-o da testa.

Kiba: Pára com isso. – de olhos fechados. – Estás a olhar para mim á mais de meia hora.

Ino: Como é que tu…?

Kiba: Ino, boneca, eu sou policia. Se não tenho certos sentidos aguçados, arrisco-me a morrer.

Ino: Adoro quando dizes isso.

Kiba: Digo o quê?

Ino: Quando me chamas boneca.

Kiba: Eu acho que te acenta como uma luva.

Ino: Kiba?

Kiba: Hn?

Ino: Porque não gostas de falar do exército?

Kiba: Já sabia que ias perguntar isso. Quando eu estava no exército um amigo muito querido morreu. Ele morreu nos meus braços e eu não pude fazer nada.

Ino: Lamento. Lamento muito.

Kiba: Eu não gosto de falar disso porque me trás memórias que eu quero esquecer.

Ino abraçou-o fortemente e ele rodou os corpos deixando o corpo feminino por cima do seu.

Kiba: Eu amo-te.

Ino levantou o rosto do pescoço dele e olhou-o nos olhos.

Kiba: Eu sei que parece uma loucura, mas eu tenho a certeza que te amo e…

Ino: Eu também te amo. Eu amo-te tanto.

Já se iam beijar quando um telemóvel tocou. Kiba suspirou e começou á procura do telemóvel no meio dos lençóis.

Kiba: Tu por acaso viste para onde atirei as calças ontem á noite?

Ino: Eu ontem á noite estava mais interessada em beijar-te, sei lá para onde atiras-te as calças.

Depois de muito procurar pelo quarto lá encontrou o telemóvel, no fim de uma breve conversa ele começou a vestir-se sob o olhar intrigado de Ino. Quando terminou de vestir o casaco chegou-se perto de Ino e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Ino: Onde vais?

Kiba: O chefe quer falar comigo. Eu volto rápido. Não saias daí e se precisares de alguma coisa telefona.

Ino: Não vou a lado nenhum.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechar-se deixou-se cair na cama e sorriu passando as mãos pelos lábios. O telefone que ela tinha na mesa de cabeceira tocou, esticou-se um bocadinho e atendeu.

Ino: Estou?

…: _Fala mais baixo Ino. _

Ino: Sakura. O que se passa? Tu estás bem?

Sakura: _Dói-me tudo mas sobretudo a alma._

Ino: O que é que tu fizeste?

Sakura: _Eu dormi com o Sasuke. O Sai vai matar-me._

Ino: Finalmente dormiste com ele. Há que séculos que gostas dele e andas a enganar o Sai. Acaba tudo com ele e fica com o Sasuke.

Sakura: _É o melhor a fazer. Então e tu? Eu já tinha saido mas ouvi o que aconteceu ontem. Tu estás bem? Levas-te uma grande bronca?_

Ino: Estou bem obrigado. Discutimos um pouco mas…nós fizemos amor. Ele disse que me ama.

Sakura: _Eu sabia. Eu sabia que ias acabar na cama com ele. Mas ele disse que te ama? A sério? Fico contente por ti. Vou ter de desligar o Sai chegou a minha casa e temos de falar. Beijo._

Ino: Boa sorte. Beijo.

**Na esquadra da policia.**

Kiba estava sentado em frente á secretária do chefe a ouvi-lo falar. Estava para ali a falar pelos cotovelos á imenso tempo.

Kiba: Kakashi, diga de uma vez o que tem para dizer.

Kakashi: Telefonaram do tribunal, o julgamento é depois de amanhã e depois do julgamento, a Yamanaka tem de desaparecer por uns tempos. Para segurança dela. Até termos a certeza que todos os capangas foram presos ela tem de desaparecer. O que aconteceu ontem não deve voltar a acontecer, entendido? Foi um risco muito grande ela ter fugido.

Kiba: Não voltará a acontecer. E para onde é que ela tem de ir?

Kakashi: Isso é com ela. Pode ir para junto de um familiar ou um amigo que viva longe e não pode contactar com ninguém até estar livre de perigo.

Kiba saiu do escritório do chefe muito triste. Como iria contar-lhe que tinha de ir embora? Que tinha de se afastar de tudo e de todos.

Durante o caminho para casa de Ino pensava numa maneira de lhe contar. Ia ficar destroçada de certeza. Quando chegou a casa dela, decidiu ir refrescar as ideias com um copo de água antes de lhe contar. Tentou afastar os pensamentos de Ino estar completamente nua naquela cama á espera dele e voltou a concentrar-se no assunto. Quase deixou o copo cair quando dois pequenos braços lhe envolveram o peito.

Kiba: suspira. – Ino…

Ino: Agente, eu fui uma menina muito, muito má e preciso de ser castigada.

Kiba: Ino, agora não. Precisamos de conversar.

Ino: Que se passa?

Kiba virou-se para ela e olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela estava apenas a usar uma fina camisa de dormir. Beijou-a levemente e quando Ino ia a aprofundar o beijo, ele afastou-se. Levou-a para se sentar na mesa da cozinha.

Kiba: O meu chefe queria dizer que o julgamento é depois de amanhã.

Ino: Isso é óptimo.

Kiba: Mas depois do julgamento do vais ter de desaparecer por uns tempos. Até termos a certeza que todos os capangas do tipo foram presos.

Ino gelou. Como assim ir embora? Separar-se dos amigos, do trabalho e dele. Não podia, não deixaria que mandassem embora.

Ino: Não. Eu não vou embora. Não me vou separar de ti.

Ela abraçou-o começando a chorar. Ir embora e deixá-lo iria ser muito doloroso.

Kiba: Ino, não chores. Não chores por favor.

Ino: Eu não quero separar-me de ti, não quero e não vou. Ninguém me pode obrigar a ir embora.

Kiba: Se tu ficares aqui podem fazer-te mal. E se te acontecer alguma coisa…- toma o rosto da loira entre as mãos. -…se te acontecer alguma coisa eu morro. Já perdi gente que amo suficiente.

Ino voltou a abraçá-lo. Kiba levantou-se da cadeira com ela no colo e começou a caminhar para o quarto.

Ino: Kiba! O que estás a fazer?

Kiba: Não és uma menina má que precisa de ser castigada? Eu vou castigar-te.

Ino: Estamos no meio de uma crise.

Kiba: A crise ainda vai estar cá quando acabarmos.

Ino calou-se logo e deixou-se levar.

-/-

Realmente no meio de uma crise…

Quem quer dar reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

Era o dia antes do julgamento de tarde. Kiba estava sentado no sofá a ver televisão quando Ino apareceu e começou a puxar-lhe o braço.

Ino: Vamos sair.

Kiba: Sair onde Ino? Não podemos ir para aí vadiar, principalmente sendo o julgamento amanhã.

Ino: Vamos ao cemitério. Deixar flores na campa do teu amigo. E não faças essa cara.

Kiba: Mas porquê Ino? Porque é que os meus tempos no exército são tão importantes para ti?

Ino: Fez parte da tua vida e mesmo que querias esquecer, aconteceu. Por isso…levanta essa linda traseira do meu sofá e vamos embora.

Kiba: Está bem. Já faz algum tempo que não vou lá.

Os dois foram para o cemitério. Quando chegaram perto da campa do amigo de Kiba, Ino deixou um ramo de flores lá e voltou para junto de Kiba abraçando-lhe o braço. Kiba olhou para o céu e suspirou. Sentia muita falta do amigo e ele de certeza que ia gostar de conhecer Ino.

Kiba: Vamos para casa, Ino.

Ino: Tu sabes que eu nunca te vou deixar não sabes?

Kiba: Vais ter de deixar depois do julgamento.

Ino: Eu não me vou embora. Bolas, já falamos sobre isto.

Kiba: E eu já disse que é perigoso tu ficares aqui. Além de que são ordens do meu chefe e as ordens do chefe não se questionam.

Ino: Eu não vou embora, ponto final.

Kiba achou que era melhor nem discutir mas ela tinha de ir embora por uns tempos. Meteram-se no carro e fizeram-se ao caminho. Durante o caminho Ino não falava, apenas ouvia a música que saía do rádio. Música romântica, só que lhe faltava mais essa.

Kiba: Ino…

Ino: Agora eu percebo. Tu queres que eu vá embora porque não me suportas, só andas a brincar comigo.

Kiba parou o carro abruptamente. Como é que ela podia ter coragem de dizer aquilo? Depois dele dizer que a amava.

Kiba: Como é que és capaz de dizer isso?

Ino: É o que tu dás a entender. Estás mortinho para que eu vá embora.

Kiba: Eu estou mortinho para que tu vás embora porque te quero proteger. Achas que não me dói a mim? Achas que o meu coração não pára sempre que me lembro que vou ficar longe de ti?

Ino sentiu os olhos ficarem húmidos e as lágrimas a lutarem para cairem.

Kiba: Merda! Ino, eu nunca senti isto por ninguém. Será assim tão dificil entender que eu te amo? Que quero estar contigo?

Ino deixou as lágrimas cairem enquanto o abraçava de uma forma completamente desajeitada por estarem num carro. Afastaram-se o suficiente para se puderem beijar, um beijo salgado pelas lágrimas de Ino e repleto de amor e paixão.

Ino: Desculpa Kiba. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Desculpa.

Kiba: Tudo bem, boneca. Nunca duvides que eu te amo.

Ele voltou a meter as mãos no volante e deu a partida no carro. Ino estava realmente a ser tonta se pensava que ele estava a brincar com ela.

Kiba: Mas vê o lado positivo, vais ver-te livre de mim por uns…

Ele não acabou a frase. Um carro chocou com eles a grande velocidade. Andaram aos peões pela rua deserta e no último peão o carro virou-se. Ainda deslizou virado ao contrário antes de parar.

**Horas depois.**

Foi abrindo os olhos muito devagar. Tudo andava à roda. Conseguiu perceber que estava deitada numa cama macia e confortável. Por uns momentos pensou que tinha sido um sonho e que estava na sua cama junto de Kiba mas a agulha do soro espetada no braço e os lençóis brancos com a insignia de um hospital qualquer provaram-lhe o contrário.

…: Ino. Boneca.

Sorriu quando ouviu aquela voz. Virou a cabeça para o lado, gemendo de dor no processo, e encontrou o rosto de Kiba. Ele sorria mas tinha a cara com alguns pensos, um na testa e um na bochecha por cima da tatuagem. Kiba agarrou-lhe na mão e beijou-a levemente.

Ino: Estás bem?

Kiba: Estou. Tirando a minha perna esquerda, já teve melhores dias e a minha cara linda ficou com uns quantos arranhões.

Ino: E eu?

Kiba: Estás toda arranhada mas o braço ficou pior e bateste com a cabeça. O médico disse que amanhã de manhã podes sair, mesmo a tempo do julgamento.

Ino: Vou ter de passar aqui a noite? E eu que queria ir para casa e dormir abraçada contigo.

Kiba: Podes dormir abraçada comigo depois. Agora descansa.

Ino: Eu não quero descansar. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Kiba: Tentaram matar-te. O acidente foi propositado. O tipo que estava no outro carro, cantou que nem um passarinho depois de dez minutos fechado numa sala comigo. Mas para todos os efeitos, tu estás morta e eu estou em coma.

Ino: Então eu amanhã vou aparecer de surpresa no julgamento. Eu gosto de surpresas.

O telefone que estava na mesa de cabeceira tocou, Kiba esticou-se um bocado e atendeu.

…: _Kiba! Eu estou a ser atacado por duas raparigas histéricas que querem ver a Yamanaka._

Kiba: Naruto, descreve as raparigas.

Naruto: _Uma é loira e a outra tem um cabelo pintado de rosa. É muito estranho._

…: _É NATURAL, BAKA!_

Kiba: São as amigas dela. Deixa-as entrar. – desliga.

Alguns minutos depois Temari e Sakura entraram pelo quarto e saltaram em cima de Ino.

Sakura: Porca! Iamos tendo um derrame quando ele nos ligou a dizer que tinham tido um acidente de carro.

Temari: Tu gostas mesmo de nos tentar matar de susto.

Kiba: Eu vou deixar-vos a sós.

Com alguma dificuldade ele levantou-se da cadeira e rapidamente pegou nas muletas. Antes de sair baixou-se até ficar à altura de Ino e beijou-a. Sorriu depois e saiu.

Temari: Desde quando é que vocês…?

Sakura: Pois tu não sabes. Eles dormiram juntos na noite da festa e parece que agora não se largam.

Temari: E eu a pensar que podia brincar com ele.

Ino: Não te estiques. Eu posso estar numa cama de hospital mas ainda te posso dar uma carga de porrada.

Sakura: Ela está a gozar. O Shikamaru e ela oficializaram o namoro. Aleluia.

Ino: Já era tempo. Sentem-se tenho uma coisa para vos contar.

As duas sentaram-se na borda da cama de Ino esperando ela falar.

Ino: Eu vou ter de ir embora. Depois do julgamento eu vou ter de desaparecer por uns tempos.

Sakura: E vais para onde?

Ino: Não sei. Mas o mais provável é que vá para casa do meu primo em Konoha.

Temari: Onde raio é Konoha?

Ino: Aí está. É uma aldeiazeca no fim do Mundo, eu nasci lá.

Sakura: Tu estás bem?

Ino: Estou um pouco arranhada mas não se vê que estou bem? – sorri.

Temari: Não Ino. Tu _estás_ bem?

Ino: começa a chorar. – Não. Eu não quero ir. Não quero ficar longe dele. Se ele pudesse vir comigo, eu até ia mas ele não pode.

As outras duas trocaram um olhar preocupado. Nunca a tinham visto assim por causa de um homem. Ela estava mesmo apaixonada por Kiba.

Sakura: Ino, não chores. – agarra na mão da amiga tentando transmitir compaixão.

Temari: Nós vamos contigo. Para tu não te sentires sozinha.

Sakura: Sim nós vamos contigo.

Ino: Vocês estão doidas? Não podem deixar assim o trabalho e os vossos namorados. E posso meter-vos em perigo. Vocês vão ficar quietinhas aqui e vão…vão tomar conta do Kiba.

Temari: Com isso tu queres dizer que o vamos controlar. Verificar se nenhuma atirada te rouba o borracho.

Ino: É isso memo.

Sakura: Até lhe vou meter um localizador.

Ino: O que era de mim sem vocês?

Temari: Eras uma pobre alma penada.

As três raparigas abraçaram-se. Ficaram á conversa mais algumas horas até que Temari e Sakura foram embora.

Ino começou a olhar para o tecto.

Ino: pensamento. - _Porque é que eu sou tão idiota, fui-me apaixonar pelo o policia responsável por mim, já devia saber que não ia ser fácil mas... ele é tão perfeito, simpático, bonito, selvagem e muitas outras coisas. Quando o conheci pensei que a unica coisa que iria querer era matá-lo ao principio queria mas agora... mudou tudo, sei que o amo e que não consigo viver sem ele...Porque é que eu tenho de ir embora? Logo agora__que as coisas estavam a resultar entre nós, maldito destino._

Ia doer-lhe tanto ter de se separar de toda a gente, mas especialmente dele. Ia ser tão dificil viver sem os beijos dele, sem os toques das mãos dele, sem o cheiro dele, sem a sensação de ter o corpo dele junto do seu. Pela maneira que eles discutiam ao inicio quem iria adivinhar que iam acabar assim, a morrer de amores um pelo outro. Ela agora não era capaz de viver sem ele…sem ter a sensação que ele a protegeria para sempre.

A lua já estava alta no céu acompanhada pelas estrelas, ela desviou o olhar para a janela e ficou a admirar o céu nocturno.

Ino não sabia explicar como se sentia junto dele. Sentia-se tão leve e contente. Quando estava triste bastava que Kiba lhe chamasse "boneca" para um sorriso nascer nos seus lábios. Quando discutiam nem aguentava dez minutos chateada com ele, tinha de ser ela a pedir desculpa mesmo quando a culpa era dele. Soltou uma risada, casmurro idiota. Quando ele lhe tocava, todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiavam. Quando os lábios dele tocavam os seus, a sua mente desejava que Kiba fosse mais longe. Adorava tudo nele. Os olhos selvagens e sedutores, os cabelos castanhos tão inesperadamente macios, as tatuagens na cara, o peito musculado. Mas a coisa que mais adorava eram os braços…tão fortes. Faziam-na sentir-se segura.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que o sono a preenche-se totalmente.

**Manhã seguinte.**

…: Ino. Ino. Boneca.

Abriu os olhos muito devagar tentando habituar-se á claridade. Deu de caras com Kiba a sorrir. Ele beijou-lhe a testa e fez-lhe uma festa no cabelos.

Kiba: A acordar dorminhoca.

Ino sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos tentanto afastar o sono.

Kiba: Tens de te vestir para o julgamento.

Ino: Mais cinco minutos.

Kiba: Nem cinco nem seis. Vai arranjar-te na casa de banho, tens aí a tua roupa. Eu espero cá fora.

Ino: Não me posso arranjar aqui fora? Não à aqui nada que tu nunca tenhas visto. – levanta-se da cama e dá um sorri malicioso.

Kiba: Eu sei que à aí nada que eu nunca tenha visto, mas eu hoje não sou o Kiba que te chama "boneca". Sou o agente Inuzuka.

Ino: E o agente Inuzuka não me vai dar um beijo de bom dia? – beicinho.

Kiba: Ele pode dar depois de tu te arranjares.

Ino: Chantagista.

Ela entrou na casa de banho, fez a higiene matinal e mudou de roupa. Para o julgamento ela iria usar um vestido preto que ia até metade da coxa e tinha um pequeno decote. Saiu já pronta, só faltava fechar o fecho do vestido.

Ino: Será que o agente Inuzuka me pode fechar o vestido?

Kiba fechou-lhe o fecho que se encontrava nas costas e aproveitou para lhe beijar o ombro desnudo.

Ino: Obrigado. Agora…- vira-se para ele. -…podes-me dar o meu beijo de bom dia.

Ele colou os lábios nos dela, as mãos masculinas acariciavam-lhe as bochechas e faziam-na arrepiar-se.

Kiba: Vá vamos para o julgamento. Se a testemunha principal se atrasar a condenação do tipo cai por terra.

Kiba agarrou nas muletas e caminhou para a saida seguido de Ino. Enquando caminhavam pelos corredores do hospital, Ino pensava no que dizer no tribunal. Sabia que tinha de dizer a verdade mas os advogados tinham muitos jogos de palavras e de mente capazes de baralhar qualquer pessoa. Ela sabe do que fala, já namorou alguns e em metade das vezes que eles abriam a boca ela não compreendia patavina do que eles falavam.

Entrou no carro e encostou a cabela no vidro traseiro. Ao seu lado estava Kiba e à frente estava outro policia, aquele parceiro de Kiba. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Naruto! Era isso.

Sentiu Kiba agarrar-lhe na mão. Sorriu.

Kiba: Tu estás bem?

Ino: Estou nervosa. E se eu não souber o que dizer?

Kiba: Só tens de dizer a verdade. Diz o que aconteceu naquela noite e quando te perguntarem se o homem que tu viste matar o teu chefe está naquela sala, basta apontares para a pessoa sentada no banco dos réus. E se te sentires insegura olha para mim. Está bem?

Ino: Sim. Eu amo-te.

Kiba: Eu a ti.

Naruto: Sim vocês os dois amam-se já deu para perceber. Agora importam-se de montar a fachada? Chegamos ao tribunal.

Quando saiu do carro Ino sentiu a enorme vontade de voltar para o hospital. O estômago começou aos saltos e a insegurança invadiu-a. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de subir as enormes escadas do tribunal. Disseram que tinham de esperar até o advogado a chamar. Enquanto estavam cá fora podiam ouvir-se as vozes dos advogados. Uma voz falou:

…: Chamo a depor…Yamanaka Ino.

Era a deixa dela. Assim que abriram a porta ela entrou seguida de Kiba que tomou o seu lugar num dos bancos. Ino avançou até ao banco das testemunhas, os olhos dos advogados de defesa e do réu estavam postos nela. Acreditaram mesmo que ela estava morta.

Policia qualquer: Jura dizer a verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?

Ino: Juro.

Juíz: Pode sentar-se. Senhor advogado, a testemunha é sua.

Advogado: Obrigado senhor juíz. Menina Yamanaka, pode dizer ao tribunal o que aconteceu exactamente naquela noite?

Ino: A minha agente tinha telefonado a dizer que o fotógrafo para a minha próxima campanha ia ser um que eu não gostava. Então decidi ir até à agência e falar com o meu chefe, tentar que ele mudasse de fotógrafo para um que eu gostasse. Entrei pelo escritório a dentro, ouvi um tiro e o meu chefe caiu morto no chão.

Advogado: E depois menina Yamanaka?

Ino: Eu olhei para a pessoa que tinha a arma e fugi. Essa pessoa veio atrás de mim mas eu consegui esconder-me, chamei a policia e quando chegaram levaram-me para a esquadra. Eu disse o que tinha acontecido.

Advogado: O homem que viu matar o seu chefe está presente nesta sala?

Ino: Sim está.

Advogado: Pode apontar para ele?

Ino sentiu medo. Olhou para as pessoas sentadas e procurou por Kiba. Assim que os olhos cairam em cima dele o medo desapareceu. Ela apontou para o homem sentado no banco dos réus.

Advogado: Que fique registado que a testemunha aponta para o réu. Pode sentar-se no seu lugar menina Yamanaka.

Ino foi sentar-se junto de Kiba. O juri saiu da sala por uns minutos para decidirem o veredicto, quando voltaram toda a gente se levantou para saberem o veredicto.

Porta voz do juri: Nós o juri declaramos o réu…culpado de homicidio.

Toda a gente suspirou de alivio. Ino sorriu mas logo ficou triste. Agora que isto tinha acabado, ela tinha de ir embora. Tinha de ir para longe de Kiba.

Quando chegou a sua casa largou-se em cima do sofá e Kiba sentou-se junto dela.

Kiba: O que se passa?

Ino: Eu vou embora, para longe de ti. Estou triste. – encosta a cabeça no peito dele.

Kiba: Vai ficar tudo bem. Vais ver que quando menos esperares vais estar junto de mim de novo. Até ires embora vais ficar sempre comigo.

Ino: Então eu agora…- sobe para o colo dele. -…vou guardar boas memórias de ti.

Kiba: Ino eu tenho uma perna partida, não posso propriamente mexer-me.

Ino: Tu não precisas de te mexer, eu faço o trabalho todo. – beija-o.

E naquele sofá eles se amaram uma e outra vez tentando decorar cada pedaço do corpo de cada um.

**Dias depois.**

O dia tinha chegado, Ino ia embora. Tinha-se despedido das amigas na noite anterior e agora estava no aeroporto com Kiba. Ela chorava tanto mas tanto.

Kiba: Ino…Boneca não chores.

Ino: Kibaa! – chora ainda mais. – Eu não quero! Eu não quero ir embora! Não quero ir para longe de ti!

Kiba: Não gosto de ver-te chorar boneca. O meu coração parte-se sempre que te vejo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ino: Eu não quero ir para longe de ti. Não quero ir, Kiba.

Kiba: Ino…Nunca te esqueças que eu te amo. Eu amo-te tanto boneca. Tanto.

Ino: Eu também te amo. Eu também te amo muito, Kiba. – continua a chorar.

Kiba: Quero que fiques com uma coisa, para te lembrares de mim.

Ela afastou-se um pouco de Kiba que já mexia no bolso à procura de alguma coisa. Ele pediu para Ino lhe estender a mão e lá depositou uma coisa fria.

Ino: O que é isto?

Kiba: São as minhas chapas do exército. Ando sempre com elas, dão sorte. Eu agora quero que fiques com elas, para te lembrares de mim.

Ino: Kiba…Eu nunca te vou esquecer.

Abraçou-o com muita força e voltou a chorar. Kiba deixou as muletas cairem no chão e abraçou-a com força, quase caiu no processo mas não importava. Faria tudo para fazer Ino parar de chorar.

Kiba: Está na hora.

Ino: Por favor Kiba. Vem comigo.

Kiba: Não Ino. Tu tens de ir sozinha. Dentro de três meses eu venho buscar-te aqui. Nunca te esqueças que eu te amo muito. Eu amo-te muito boneca.

Ino: Eu também te amo. Três meses, eu vou contar cada dia. Cada dia até estar nos teus braços de novo. Beija-me uma última vez.

Kiba colou os lábios num beijo apaixonado e carinhoso. Aos poucos Ino afastou-se dele e foi embora.

Parte do coração de Kiba foi embora junto com Ino mas ela iria voltar. A sua boneca iria voltar para ele…

-/-

Próximo capitulo será o ultimo.

Créditos à neechan por uma frase da Temari e pelo pensamento da Ino. Obrigado neechan. ;D

Quem quer dar reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Último capitulo.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

Três meses. Três meses separados. Três longos meses de pura angustia longe um do outro. Três longos meses que só serviram para fazer o amor entre eles os dois crescer.

Kiba estava no aeroporto à espera que Ino voltasse. Sentia muita falta dela. O avião já tinha aterrado e as pessoas começavam a sair. No meio da multidão ele procurou pela loira que dominava todos os seus pensamentos e os seus sonhos. Foi então que a viu, mais bonita do que nunca. Sorriu ao ver que ela trazia as suas chapas do exército ao pescoço. Quando Ino o viu, foi como se o visse pela primeira vez. Sorriu abertamente antes de começar a chorar. Começou a correr para ele largando a mala no chão no caminho e quando chegou perto dele, saltou-lhe nos braços. Kiba girou-a no ar rindo alto. Quando a meteu no chão encostou os lábios. Tanto tempo sem os lábios um do outro…tanto tempo.

Kiba: Eu senti tanto a tua falta boneca. Quase morri de saudades.

Ino: Eu também senti a tua falta. Tanta falta de estar nos teus braços. – cheira o casaco dele. – Tu cheiras a cão.

Kiba: Senti-me sozinho sem te ter aqui. Arranjei um cão, policia e tudo. Mas podemos discutir isso depois? Eu só quero matar saudades de ti boneca.

Ele beijou-a de novo desta vez com mais paixão, desejo e amor. Se é que era possivel.

Kiba: Eu preciso de te ter junto de mim de novo. – sussurra no ouvido dela.

Ino recuou alguns passos e apanhou a mala. Depois voltou para junto de Kiba que sorriu.

Foram para casa dela, sitio que viu cada discussão e cada beijo entre os dois. Quando entraram em casa de Ino começaram a tentar ver-se livres das roupas que impediam que os corpos se tocassem mas intimamente. Kiba pegou Ino ao colo e começou a caminhar para o quarto. Quando cairam na cama deixaram de se beijar e olharam nos olhos um do outro.

Kiba: Quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que eu te toquei assim?

Ino: Muito tempo. Eu senti tanta falta das tuas mãos a tocarem-me. – tira-lhe a camisola.

Kiba: Eu amo-te boneca, amo-te tanto e quase morri sem tu estares aqui. – beija-lhe o pescoço.

Ino: Eu já estou aqui e nunca mais vou embora para longe de ti. Nunca…- beija-lhe o ombro. -…nunca…- beija-lhe o pescoço. -…nunca mais.

Ainda se lembravam de cada traço do corpo um do outro. Lembravam-se da sensação maravilhosa que era terem os corpos juntos. Lembravam-se do que cada um gostava, do que fazia cada um gemer.

Fizeram amor uma e outra vez para matarem saudades do corpo um do outro.

Kiba desabou ofegante em cima de Ino. Tentou sair de cima dela mas Ino não deixou, prendeu-o com as pernas e abraçou-o com força.

Ino: Fica assim comigo, só um pouco.

Kiba: Vou esmagar-te.

Ino: Esmagar-nos Kiba.

Kiba olhou nos olhos de Ino. Como assim esmagar-nos?

Ino: Estou grávida Kiba. Nós vamos ter um bebé. Vais ser pai. – com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kiba: Ino…eu amo-te tanto.

Ino: Estás feliz?

Kiba: Sim. Vou ter um filho com a mulher que amo. Nunca mais te vou deixar ir para longe de mim, nem tu nem o meu filho.

Ino: Eu amo-te seu idiota.

Kiba: Eu também te amo sua loira escandalosa.

Os dois riram antes de se beijarem novamente.

**Anos depois.**

Ino estava sentada no sofá de sua casa com um livro apoiado nas pernas. Eram à volta da meia noite, ela recusava-se a ir para a cama sem o marido chegar. Precisava de ver que ele estava bem, que estava inteiro.

…: Mamã.

Ino levantou o olhar para a puder observar a pequena figura da filha. Uma menina morena com olhos azuis, chamada Ami. Era linda e querida e tinha uma completa adoração pelo pai.

Ino: Olá fofinha. Devias estar a dormir. Já é tarde.

Ami: O pai demora muito? Eu quero vê-lo antes de ir dormir.

Ino: O pai deve estar a chegar. Anda cá. – abre os braços.

Ami correu até ao sofá e atirou-se nos braços da mãe. Ino beijou o topo da cabeça da filha e sorriu.

Ino: Fazemos assim, tu vais para a cama. E quando o pai chegar, eu digo para ele te ir dar um beijinho.

Ami: Está bem. Mas não te esqueças.

Ino: Eu não esqueço fofinha. – beija o nariz da menina. – Dorme bem.

Ami: Tu também mamã.

A menina foi para o quarto de novo deixando Ino sozinha. Ino sorriu, tinha uma filha linda tão parecida com Kiba. Só lhe faltavam os triangulos na cara, Ami já dizia que quando fosse grande ia fazer aquilo na cara também.

Ouviu alguém meter a chave na porta e esta abrir-se de seguida. Um cão branco e enorme entrou e veio cumprimentá-la. De seguida Kiba entrou.

Kiba: Cheguei boneca.

Observou-o deixar as chaves, a arma e o distintivo em cima do móvel do corredor e vir ter com ela. Sentou-se no sofá e curvou-se para a beijar.

Kiba: Olá.

Ino: Olá. Como foi o teu dia?

Kiba: O meu dia tinha sido melhor se tivesse ficado em casa contigo e com a nossa filha.

Ino: Dizes sempre isso. Eu também sinto a tua falta, todos os dias. A tua filha perguntou por ti.

Kiba: Eu já lá vou dar-lhe um beijo. Agora eu só quero abraçar-me contigo e…

…: PAPÁ!

Ami saltou em cima do pai abraçando-o. Kiba sorriu abertamente enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça de Ami.

Ino: Vais ter de esperar para te abraçares comigo.

Kiba: Então fofinha, como foi o teu dia?

Ami: Foi óptimo. A mamã levou-me ao parque.

Kiba: Foram ao parque sem mim? Ai que más que vocês são.

Ami: Nós não somos más papá, tu é que não devias trabalhar ao Sábado.

Ino: Estás a ver como a tua filha sabe? Tu não devias mesmo trabalhar ao Sábado.

Kiba: Já percebi a ideia.

Ami: Eu adoro-te papá.

Kiba: Eu também te adoro fofinha.

Ino: E a mim ninguém me adora? Ingratos. – vira o rosto.

Kiba: Olha a tua mãe amuou. Diz-lhe que a adoras rápido senão ficamos sem comer uma semana.

Ino: Ai que parvo. – dá uma palmadinha no ombro de Kiba.

Ami: Pai, anda ler-me uma história.

Kiba: Claro.

O telemóvel de Kiba tocou, ele passou a filha para os braços de Ino e quando já estava longe da familia atendeu. Depois de uma conversa um pouco longa, voltou para junto das duas.

Kiba: Eu…

Ino: Não Kiba. Não podes ir trabalhar outra vez, acabaste de chegar.

Ami: Por favor papá, fica em casa. – olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

Kiba: Não posso fofinha. O pai tem de ir apanhar os maus.

Ami: Está bem. – estende os braços para o pai.

Kiba pegou na filha ao colo e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ami abraçou o pai pelo pescoço com muita força.

Ami: Prometes que voltas para mim papá?

Kiba: Prometo. Eu prometo que volto para ti e que amanhã vamos os dois ao parque.

Ami: Podemos levar o Akamaru?

Kiba: Claro.

Ele passou a filha para os braços da mulher e começou a arranjar-se para sair. Chamou o cão para junto de si e abriu a porta.

Kiba: Eu volto mais tarde. – beija Ino.

Ino: Por favor tem cuidado.

Kiba: Tenho sempre. Eu amo-te boneca.

Ino: Também te amo.

Kiba: beija a testa da filha. – Amo-te fofinha.

Um carro parou em frente à entrada da casa. Kiba começou a afastar-se seguido do cão. Quando chegou perto carro olhou para trás, a mulher e a filha estavam na porta a sorrirem para ele. Ele sorriu também. Tinha sempre cuidado extra, precisava de voltar para casa para elas. Ele iria sempre voltar…voltar para as mulheres da vida dele.

-/-

Oi people fofo que me deixa reviews. Querem deixar mais uma? É o último capitulo.

Beijinhos!


End file.
